Untitled CSI fanfic
by Magicallioness
Summary: He’s Greg Sanders, newbe CSI, former lab rat. She’s Daniëlle Kensing, newbe lab rat, former forensic science student. He has to help her to get to know her way around, she needs to find her place in Grissoms team. And of course then there’s the serial kil


_Author's note's  
__I do not own CSI, or any of it's characters. Alas, only Daniëlle Kensing is my creation and with that stated, I say, hands off, please._  
_Basically, I fell in love with Greg Sanders the first time I saw CSI. Then, I fell in love with the Greg/Sara pairing. Ultimately, this idea came visiting. It's not Greg/Sara, it's Greg/OC. The story hasn't been beta'd, or planned, it's no more than a start. Should I take the time to plan it out and make the effort to finish? Or do you think it's absolute rubbish? Let me know!_

**INSERT WITTY TITLE HERE  
**

My eyes practically roll out of my sockets when Catherine walks me through the lab. Everything is high tech here. The DNA-amplifier's the newest model of the latest series, the microscope wouldn't have looked bad in a state of the art biological lab and the spectroscope looks like it has never even been used. I get more exited about being the next lab rat for the L.A. night shift by the minute.

Truth be told, the moment I heard I was working for Gil Grissom, I cursed. Colorfully. Through my entire education that name has been spoken with fear. Grissom's the best, but also the most demanding. If this also means demanding the best laboratory in the country, I might just be able to live with him.

"That's all, I saved the best for last. Look, I need to get back to work, we have a floater with a hole in his head and I really have nothing to go on so far. Grissom expects to see you in about fifteen minutes. In the mean time, take a look around, install yourself, or whatever it is you lab rats do," Catherine tells me as she exits the lab. I just nod, never taking my eyes off all the goodies. Damn this will be a great job, I can't wait to tell mom, she can use some good news.

Catherine's head pops back around the doorpost. "Oh and Daniëlle?" I look up, into two very serious green eyes. "_Don't_ be late." she advises. I nod again, then swallow. Yep, Grissom definitely is demanding. I'll worry about that later thought, for the next ten minutes, I'm going to be gawking at all these techno wonders.

Xxxx

"Yo Greggo!" Greg snaps to attention from where he has been staring through the glass, and spins around to face me.

"You miss your lab already?" I ask, surprised that he doesn't just walk in, it used to be his domain, his territory after all.

"Hiya Warrick. And nope, that's not what's drawn me back into the abyss of memories and nostalgia," he answers with that lopsided grin of his, then points. I pull up my eyebrows.

"Spying on the new lab rat? That's really below even your standards Greggo," I tell him. He smirks.

"Yeah, I know, but it's been so long since I've had the pleasure of watching this type of hotness." The smirk never leaves his face as he turns back around and continues observing the new lab rat. I move to stand next to him.

"What hotness are you referring to, exactly?" I want to know. Admittedly, the girl is a beauty. She's got a spicy short hair cut, a very nice body and an awfully pretty face as far as I can tell from here. Greg's eyes follow every move she makes.

"A woman getting all excited about high tech lab equipment", Greg answers distantly. I shake my head and back off.

"You're weird, you know that, right?" I want to make sure. Greg nods.

"Yeah, but it _is_ hot, isn't it?" he demands to know. And I can do nothing but admit he's right.

Xxxx

"Hey Griss," Grissom doesn't spare me more than a "hm" as I take hold of the doorpost and lean into his office. "I showed the new lab-rat around, she's all yours now." Again, all I get is a nod, he doesn't even look up from the papers he's scanning. I don't give it much thought though; I'm used to it, besides I need to get to my floater.

David's on scene when I get there.

"Hiya Cath. Have fun with this one. Mister millionaire over there heard something bumping against his boat when he got in to prepare for his party. He took a look and found our floater."

"Does our floater have a name?" I kneel down beside the victim and take a closer look. Female, late twenties, wearing an evening dress. No shoes, but she could just as well have lost them in the water.

"Not so far. Mister millionaire does though. His name is Edward Mundson and he really wants to know when he can get his party started," David's face is somewhat sour, so I'm guessing mister millionaire gave him a hard time already.

"I'll get to him in a minute. Any calculated guesses on time and cause of death?"

"Always difficult to say with floaters, I'll have to take liver temperature in the morgue to be more precise, but seeing as she's hardly swollen, I'd say under twenty-four hours. As for cause of death, only thing I can spot right now is the whole in her head, but I'll have to check to make sure that's not post-mortem."


End file.
